On my Own
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: What if Turk managed to evade arrest the second time, and by doing so only Tess, Linus and Basher, Saul were arrested. Left alone with a plan that needed the team, what's Turk supposed to do? Sorry this is so short!


**_On my Own_**

Summary: What if Turk managed to evade arrest the second time, and by doing so only Tess, Linus and Basher, Saul were arrested. Left alone with a plan that needed the team, what's Turk supposed to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ocean 12, if I did than there'd be a lot more Turk scenes.

* * *

All of them getting caught had never really been part of the plan, but then again so many variables had changed, it was a wonder they had any resemblance to a plan to begin with. The others could only look up and watch in grim silence as the rest of their team were escorted down the hall and straight towards their cell.

"So..." Livingston began, "How'd it go?"

"Ah-ha." Linus said sarcastically.

"What a minute," Virgil sat up and looked around the room before standing up to go look down the hall, "Where's my brother?"

" 'e wasn't with us." Basher said quietly.

"Yeah, um we had him waiting outside as our getaway car?" Linus said meekly.

"Oh great." Reuben said sarcastically, "We're screwed."

Virgil snorted and said, "Yep." before going back over to his seat and slouching against the wall. Causing Linus to frown at him before asking,

"He's your brother...don't you guys have faith in him?" The looks that everyone, except Basher and himself, shared told Linus exactly what the others thought about leaving their future in the hands of Turk Malloy. Linus couldn't help the scowl that came over his face.

"Mate...That's just cold." Basher said, shaking his head.

After that, nothing was said for a while.

 _-Elsewhere, two hours later-_

"Now you're sure you can do this?" Turk looked back at his reflection and forced a grin on his face, "What am I saying? Of course I can do this! I need to do this." Taking a deep breath in, Turk got in his car, remembering all that Danny and Rusty had told the team earlier about LeMarc, and remembering the bag left in their hotel room. "Let's get this party started." Shifting the gears into drive, Turk took off down the street heading towards the museum, after all he had to make this look good.

y

y

y

y

y

"You know, this paints a pretty sad picture."

Looking up, it was Danny's turn to scowl when he saw who it was. "Here to gloat?"

"Quite the opposite really." François Toulour Smirked before sighing loudly, "A deal was a deal Mr. Ocean. All of your debt to Mr. Benedict has been repaid."

"And why would you do that?" Danny questioned quickly getting to his feet, as did the others.

"What you can't just accept that he paid it?" A man said coming to stand next to Francois Toulour.

Virgil's eyes widened, "Turk?"

Turk smirked, "In the flesh. He also happened to get Benedict to call and drop any to all charges. After all, how can you be arrested for stealing money that never went missing?"

"If I'm being honest...I was very surprised." François Toulour said glancing towards Turk, "I figured what with almost all of you in jail, the job itself would've been impossible! And yet Mr. Malloy here managed to do it, though he's neglected to tell me how..."

Turk turned to grin at François Toulour, "A magician never reveals his tricks."

"Hmm..."

Nothing else was said as in that very moment the cop who had locked them in the cell to begin with came walking towards them with his keys out, "Terribly sorry for the misunderstanding." And in the next moment the cell door was unlocked, "Mrs. Diaz is waiting for you lot out front."

Slowly almost as though not believing any of this was real, the team got up and left the cell. Each taking their time in walking down the hall to the front entrance of the station. Turk followed after his brother leaving Danny, Rusty and François Toulour to bring up the rear.

"What?" Danny asked coming to a stop next to François Toulour as he heard the man start laughing. Rusty stopped as well and turned to glare at François.

"Oh, nothing. It's just funny that's all." François Toulour chuckled.

Rusty perused his lips tightly together, "What's so funny?"

"Mr. Malloy and I heard your earlier conversation on the teams lack of faith in him." François Toulour said calmly, causing Rusty and Danny to freeze where they were with various degree's of unease, "I'm shocked he still wanted to get you guys out of prison when obviously you wouldn't do the same."

"Who says we wouldn't?" Danny asked.

François Toulour said smugly, "What with the way you all feel about him, from the look on Mr. Malloy's face as he heard what you all had to say, clearly he felt betrayed, and by his own brother too!"

"It's not like that-" Rusty began but was cut off by François Toulour,

"Oh isn't it? Perhaps now he'll rethink my offer."

Despite where they are Danny did not hesitate to grab François Toulour by the front of his suit and pull him in so that his face was only inches away. "What offer?"

Rusty took a step towards the both of them, "If you blackmailed him-"

Danny slammed François Toulour back so his back hit the wall.

"Then you'll regret it." Rusty continued.

"Blackmail?" François Toulour grinned widely, "I simply offered Mr. Malloy to work with me, perhaps overhearing how the people who have his back don't trust him will be enough to convince him."

"You son of a-"

"Yo!" Startled all three men looked up to see Turk strolling towards them, his eyes warily fixed on the way Danny had François Toulour slammed against the wall, "What's going on? Thought we were all leaving."

"We were just having a small discussion." François Toulour smiled striding towards Turk and throwing an arm around his shoulders, "Let's get going shall we?"

"Err...yeah." Turk looked back at Rusty and Danny before allowing François Toulour to guide him out of the station outside to where multiple cars were parked.

"What's all of this?" Rusty asked eyeing the cars suspiciously.

"Well," François Toulour smiled pleasantly, "I figured you were all going to head out separately so there's 11 cars here for each of you."

"Thank you." Turk said when it became clean that none of the others, not even Tess planned on speaking.

"Anytime Mr. Malloy." François Toulour said, "Now I suggest everyone get going...now."

Hesitantly one by one all of them went to one of the car, as Danny held the door open for Tess to get into the car he looked over at Turk's retreating figure before searching for Rusty.

It didn't miss anyone's attention that Virgil and Turk went to separate cars.

* * *

This is my first Ocean's fanfic and I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it seems a bit random. This all made sense in my head...


End file.
